sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jailrush The Hedgehog
Ok, so I'm new around here, so I was a little nervous that I was going to get criticized for unoriginality, but it's worth the chance to show my character to this wiki. So here are the facts about Jailrush. Info Name: Jailrush Alignment: Anti-Hero Origin: Las Vegas, NV (Believed) Species: Hedgehog Height: 4'5 Weight: 58 lb. Age: 16 Forms: Super, Hyper, Dark, Chaos Abilities: Agility, Acrobatics Likes: Mostly being alone, Guns, Parkour, Performing Red Arrows Dislikes: Waiting, Wasting time, Evil, Bragging, Insults. Weapons: Katana, Marksman Pistol. Backstory Childhood From 5 years old, Jailrush originaly grew interest in music. He listened to all kinds of music. Jailrush remained a protagonist, despite his evil parents.(Names remain unknown) But when he was 11, his criminal parents forced Jailrush to rob an arms store, with his parents saying, "Pick two weapons of choice. Your going to need those." Jailrush succeded the robbery leaving with a katana, and a marksman pistol. His parents were going to head to their next target place, but Jailrush fleeted until he eventually got lost. Super Form Discovery Four years later, Jailrush learned self defense in the form of acrobatic wrestling moves. He also learned how to use his weapons so that there is a perfect shot every time. When Jailrush got up close and personal with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he was surrounded by Eggman robots. At first Jailrush thought the Emeralds were pointless, untill he eventually found out how to transform into Super Jailrush. He was so shocked by the result of combinding these 7 Emeralds, that he wondered about the amount of power held in each Emerald. Jailrush tried again to transform into this mystical form until he could do this with every Emerald out there. One year later, Jailrush dedicates his life to saving the public from disaster. Personality Jailrush is a funny guy with a sense of humor. However, he can be immature at times. He has trouble waiting, and he can't contain the urge to beat up someone if they insult him. In combat, he is a perfectionist and wants his moves done in a certain matter. Moves When it comes to combat, Jailrush is good at it. His punch is ok, but his kicks are devastating. Normal Jailrush Moves * Dance Appealing Kick: Jailrush does a little dance to taunt the victim, and then runs at the victim and performs a spinning roundhouse kick. * Dropkick: I'm pretty sure everyone knows what this move is. * Superkick: Jail performs an upwards kick to the chin. * Trouble In Paradise: Jail runs, takes a jump, spins in midair, and kicks the victim. * Curve The Bullet: If Jail has at least one Chaos Emerald with him, he can shoot a bullet, and he can curve it so it can either chase a single victim, or hit multiple victims. * Chaos Surge: If Jail has at least 3 Chaos Emeralds with him, He can throw his katana in a straight so that it lays on the ground, then he can place his fingers on the ground and summon Chaos streams. The Chaos streams pick up the katana and move it towards the victim, the victim is restricted from movement, as the katana gets closer, until it stabs the victim in the chest. * Red Arrow: Basically a 360 Gainer. This isn't a combat move, but it is a move Jail uses in his entrance or for fun. Super Jailrush Moves * Chaos Control: Everyone knows this move. You can basically teleport yourself or an object to another spot. * Chaos Spear: Shoots 3 beams of Chaos at an opponent. * Overdrived Chaos Surge: Just like Chaos Surge, but with more streams, and the streams move faster. Jail can pass out when doing this move. * Me-kyū no toppū: Jail throws the victim against a wall or on the ground, and then hits the victim with a flurry of Chaos spears and attacks. * Overdrived Chaos Bomb: Jail charges a ball of energy, (too much in this case,) and blasts it at the opponent. This is Jail's most dangerous move, as he can pass out when doing it. * Chaos Infusing: Jail can infuse his hands and legs with chaos energy, making his punches and kicks stronger. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Jailrush is extremely accurate when it comes to SOME ranged weapons. *Jailrush is a clever guy, and can trick the victim multiple times. *Jailrush's kicks are stronger than his punches. *Jailrush is good at aerial ambush, or anything aerial. Weaknesses *Jailrush is very light, and can be thrown around like a ragdoll. (Depending on the strength of the victim) *Jailrush's reaction time is very slow, and he can only notice a flank if he turns his back in time. *Jailrush can't see behind him sometimes, leading him to trip, leaving him an open target. *Although his Chaos Surge uses a lot of chaos energy, it is also very easy to counter. Trivia *Jailrush's actual name was Wooliver before the robbery milestone occured. *Jailrush was inspired by Alternative, Punk, and Hard Rock. *Jailrush (obviously) has a patience problem. *Jailrush can dance like Michael Jackson, but you see him rarely do it. *On Super Transformation, Jail can turn his eyes red before transforming, giving a sense of flare. *Jailrush can perform many WWE inspired moves. (Red Arrow, Trouble In Paradise, etc.) *Jailrush can play guitar and sing vocals. In his spare time, he can cover bands like Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, System Of A Down, and other rock bands. Theme Songs Boss Mode by Knife Party "Best protect your neck" -Jailrush's slight cockiness. Homesick At Space Camp by Fall Out Boy The whole rushing rhythm describes Jailrush's energetic parkour. Bap U by Party Favor This song describes Las Vegas Nature. Quotes "I have these gems- THESE ARE USELESS!"- Jailrush assuming that the Chaos Emeralds are useless "And i thought this was a challenge."- Cockyness. "Ahh...My home town."- Jailrush visiting Las Vegas. "No creo que pueda soportar el calor."- Meaning, "I don't think you can handle the heat," This is one of Jail's many foreign catchphrases. "This is only the beginning." - Jail about to go super. " Drawings Jailrush.jpg|A drawing by 40DagreezKevin Jailrush ver3.png|Sprite Jailrush (A secret revealed attire) Chibi Jailrush.jpg|Aww.... Electro.PNG|Jailrush in Riders (or An Alternate) Attire. Super Electro.PNG|Super Jailrush. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs